1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine system, and more particularly to a gas turbine system suitable for use with water atomization cooling performed by adding atomized water to working air.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of methods for avoiding a reduction of the gas turbine output attributable to a rise of the atmospheric temperature in the summer season, etc., water atomization cooling performed by adding atomized water upstream of a compressor or in its intermediate stage has hitherto been proposed as described in, e.g., Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Patent No. 2877098), Non-Patent Reference 1 (ASME (American Society of Mechanical Engineer), GT2003-38237), and Non-Patent Reference 2 (ASME (American Society of Mechanical Engineer), GT2002-30562). In such water atomization cooling, it is generally known that an effect of increasing the gas turbine output is enhanced as the amount of water evaporated until leaving the compressor increases.